Theresa Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone
by doomNgloom
Summary: Lord Voldemort's daughter comes to Hogwarts
1. She Who Should be Named

**She Who Should be Named**

It was the middle of the night. The streets were empty and quiet. This didn't help the man sitting on a bench. His wooden leg tapped the ground impatiently, but even this didn't force down his paranoia. His right eye, a vivid, bright blue color, kept twitching left and right and rolling into the back of his head.

"He's late," he grumbled angrily. He took a flask from his pocket and drank deeply when he heard a loud _crack!_

A tall old man and a stern looking woman wearing walked silently to Moody. He stood from the bench and barked, "You're late!"

"I am sorry Alastor," Dumbledore said. "But-"

"He stopped by a muggle candy shop to get more lemon drops," Minerva McGonagall interrupted, throwing Dumbledore a stern look.

Albus simply looked amused.

"So who's bringing the brat?" Moody asked.

"Severus Snape, he will be here in several minutes."

"And why is it that you are leaving another kid in the muggle world?"

"Merely a precaution, my old friend."

They stopped just outside the door of an orphanage. Moody resumed his paranoid glances around the area, McGonagall sniffed angrily, muttering about needing sleep. Dumbledore hummed merrily, ignoring the questioning looks he was being given by his companions. Another _crack_ sound and a man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose appeared. He held a bundle of blankets close to him. Once he was close enough to Dumbledore, he forced the baby into his hands.

The baby was awake, but quiet, not even crying. It looked from Snape to Dumbledore. She saw the old man's twinkling blue eyes and giggled. She reached a hand out, stretching. Dumbledore took her hand in his and smiled when she laughed.

"What's her name?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"From what I've gathered, she wasn't named."

"Why is that?" McGonagall asked.

"Maybe Voldemort wanted his brat to be nicknamed She Who Should be Named," Moody growled.

"The Dark Lord wished for an heir, a son, to rule if he were to fail. When his daughter was born, he was most…_displeased_."

"Who is her mother?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the most willing."

"Do you think we should name her?" Minerva asked. "Or leave it to the orphanage?"

"I will name her," Dumbledore said happily. He took several sheets of paper and his wand. He waved his wand over them and each changed into some important looking documents and placed them inside the blanket, next to the baby.

He pointed his wand at the door and, with a click, it opened. The group stepped quietly into the room and made their way into a large room filled with sofas.

Slowly, Dumbledore put the baby on the sofa before turning back to his companions. With a nod, they headed for the door and with another wave of his wand, the door closed quietly.

_Goodbye, child_, Dumbledore thought. _I hope to see you soon, Theresa_.

Theresa yawned and fell deeply into sleep, not knowing that in several hours, she will be awoken by the sound of a woman screaming and that she will be pinched, prodded, and bullied by some of the older children.

She lay quiet, not caring that people cheered at the death of her father, huddling together, muttering: "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."


	2. Slippery Steps

**Slippery Steps**

It was nearly ten years since the orphanage woke up to find a new addition on the sofa and it hardly changed since. The sun rose on the same tidy buildings and crept along the floors and walls of every bedroom. All over the first floor, their were pictures of all the children, from infants to teenagers. But none of the pictures held no sign of what the new child looked like.

But Theresa was still there, sleeping. But not for long.

Ryan Rancid kicked the door open and his screeching voice was the first noise of the day.

"Hey Riddle! Get up, move it!"

She woke with a start and Rancid left the room with a smirk.

Theresa rolled onto her back, trying to remember her dream. She was surrounded by people in odd clothing. And an old man with twinkling blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel that she had the dream before.

Pushing aside the thought she pulled her clothes on and stumbled her way down stairs.

Ryan was already down there. Rancid was tall and thin, like a flagpole. But he was stronger than he looked, as everyone on the receiving end of one of his punches could testify to.

Ryan's favorite punching bag, though, was Theresa. But that was because he couldn't often catch her.

She was tall for her age, but she looked even skinnier because she had to wear a lot of hand-me-downs from the older children. It didn't help when some of the children were several times bigger than she was. She had a pretty face, pale skin, black hair, and dark, clever eyes.

On her left forearm, there was an odd looking mark. It looked like a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. She had it for as long as she can remember. Every time she tried to remember where she had gotten it, the mark starts burning.

Theresa took her seat, sitting as far away from Rancid as possible. He had a long face, too long a neck, dull, brown eyes, and wispy blonde hair.

He was arguing with Sister Martha, a nun that, for some reason, was assigned to the orphanage. Apparently, the family that was supposed to adopt him don't want a bully.

"I didn't do anything to that little brat!" he yelled.

"They saw punching their daughter in the face, what evidence do they need to know that you bully everyone you meet?"

Theresa ducked her head to hide the smirk that formed on her face. She may be shy and nervous, but when it came to people getting what they deserve, she was happy.

The argument kept going strong until Martha had enough.

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled. "Or you will stay behind with the rest of the children!"

_Of course_, Theresa thought, _today was the day the orphans go to the park_. _Should I bring my camera?_

Sister Martha clapped her hands suddenly and called the children's attention to her.

"All of the children who are going to the park, please prepare. If you wish to bring something along with you, go get it now."

Without a second thought, Theresa leapt from her seat and rushed to her room grab her camera.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Sister Martha was standing there, looking stern.

"Remember child, no funny business," she said. "I do not enjoy being in the company of one of Satan's agents."

She left before Theresa could open her mouth. She didn't care what the nun said, as strange tings always happened to Theresa Riddle.

One night, several years ago, Rancid and several other boys snuck into her room and, using kitchen scissors, savagely cut her hair, leaving her bald except for a few strands of hair. She went to sleep crying that night, dreading what would happen if she were to go to school. The next morning, however, she woke up to find her hair the way it was before it was chopped away.

She was still punished for this though. She was given no meals for the day. That punishment is only used for unruly children and Theresa still cannot understand why she was punished.

There was also the incident where a man ran over her pet snake. The man's car was slowly crushed into a ball. Theresa, however, was not punished.

She shook her head free from the thoughts and rushed downstairs and jump into one of the several cars waiting for them.

The park itself was boring. It resembled every other park that can be found in some magazine. But there were several good spots for Theresa to take pictures. One spot caught her attention. She walked to the edge of the hill, staying far away from the stairs to avoid falling. The stairs led down the hill, close to a small pond. She held the camera to her eye, but it was knocked from her hands.

"Hey Riddle," Rancid said happily. "Hope you mind if we bothered you."

Theresa ignored them and knelt down for the camera, but one of Ryan's goons beat her to it.

"H-hey," she said, "t-that's mine!" She made a grab for it, but the boy tossed it over her head and into Ryan's hand.

"Now Riddle," he said in what could have been a drawl. "Me and the boys wanted to have a few pictures from our day at the park. Are you going to be so mean and deny us a happy memory?" he added, grabbing Theresa by the front of her shirt and lifting her from the ground.

"N-n-no," was all she could stammer. Rancid relaxed his grip and Theresa's knees buckled when her feet hit the ground. He and his gang decided to stand on the steps and posed. She glared angrily through the lens, but just as she was about to take the shot, Rancid and his gang screamed as they disappeared from view.

Theresa ran to the edge of the steps but what she saw shocked her.

The stairs were gone. There was only a concrete slide that made it halfway down the steep hill before turning back into steps. Rancid was trying his best trying to run up the slide but he kicked his own leg by accident and rolled into his gang.

She winced when she heard them hitting every step until they came to a stop once they hit the ground. But some kept rolling until they hit the pond.

Just as Theresa took a step away, a familiar voice yelled, "_WHAT DID YOU DO, DEMON?_"

"I-I-I-"

Sister Martha grabbed her by the ear and pulled her to the car, telling one of the orphans to call an ambulance before throwing Theresa into the back seat.

Sister Martha drove as quickly as possible back to the orphanage and pulling Theresa by her ear into her bedroom. Martha tripped her and smirked as the girl was sent sprawling and she made sure to step on the girl's hand as she searched her room for her favorite tool.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, brandishing the polished metal ruler. There was the manic spark of the violent nun that she once was gleaming in her eyes "I warned you, you _little antichrist!_" She yelled before bringing the ruler down hard.


	3. Revenge and Reunions

A/N - Sorry for the late update. I had to deal with some personal issues I needed to take care of.

**Revenge and Reunions**

Theresa's walk back to her bedroom was embarrassing for her. Her hands, arms, and legs were covered in bruises. But for her, the worst part was the tears of pain and humiliation. The air around her was burning with her rage as she finally limped her way into her bedroom.

She thought of a good way to get her back, all she needed was some time to rest before getting started. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

The next day, the bruises were fading and the bruises covering her hands and arms were all but gone.

Theresa immediately skipped the dining room because after the beating, Sister Martha made it clear that Theresa wasn't going to get meals for the day.

She stepped outside and walked to the one place she knew she could get something for revenge: the zoo.

She was practically skipping once she reached the reptile house. But she stopped. Someone was already at the boa constrictor.

It was a short, skinny boy with black hair and it looked as if he were talking to the snake.

_He's just like me_, she thought happily.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" a boy yelled.

"Out of the way, you," an overweight boy said, punching the skinny boy in the ribs. The boy fell to the floor from the blow.

Theresa felt her anger rise and was about to use her powers to pull both the boy's underwear over his head, but the skinny boy beat her to it. Both the large boy and his rat-like friend screamed and fell forward as the glass disappeared.

The constrictor uncoiled itself rapidly and slithered out the door, but not before turning the boy on the ground and saying, "_Brazil, here I come…thanksss, amigo_."

Theresa took her chance and ran inside and found the rattlesnakes. She concentrated on the glass and rushed forward as it disappeared.

"_Come on, you two_!" she said quickly, holding her arms out. The two snakes looked at one another before rushing up her sleeves. She quickly ran out, following the mob before anyone noticed the her sleeves were hissing.

…

"_Just scare her_," she reminded the pair. She opened the door to Martha's bedroom. She stepped lightly to her bed and placed the snakes gently underneath it. "_And remember; no biting!_"

She ran from the room and back to her own. She jumped onto her bed, giddy with anticipation. She didn't even notice the owl tapping it's beak on her window until it screeched.

The sound frightened her and she fell to the floor.

When she found the courage to get closer to the owl, she noticed that it carried a letter in it's beak.

She opened the window and the owl flew towards her dresser, dropping the letter on her bed.

She hesitantly opened the yellowish envelope and pulled out the letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, National Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Riddle,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.**

**Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Confusion swept through her mind.

She was excepted to a school? Her teachers never told if she had a scholarship anywhere.

"What do they mean they await my owl?" she muttered. She glanced at the owl and slapped her forehead. It was obvious.

She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note before handing it over to the owl, who promptly flew off.

She looked at the note once more as she fell onto her bed.

Then, without warning, there was a loud shriek.

"I wonder what happened," Theresa said innocently and she closed her eyes.

…

The next day, late in the after noon, a man appeared with a _crack!_ He stepped out of the alley and moved swiftly to the orphanage. Professor Dumbledore noted that the area hasn't changed much in ten years.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a man who looked exhausted. Though the expression disappeared as the man examined the elderly man in robes.

"Uh…can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with a Martha Brood," Dumbledore replied.

"Um…okay. Come in," the man said, nervous.

Dumbledore stepped and inside and the man closed the door before leading Dumbledore to Martha's office.

Once the door to the office was closed and Dumbledore was alone with Sister Martha, he took a seat in front of the desk.

"What is it that you wish to speak about?" Martha asked once the old man was seated.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Theresa Riddle and the arrangements for her future."

"Are you family?" Martha asked.

"No, simply a headmaster," Dumbledore replied lightly. "I have come to offer a place in my school to young Theresa."

"What school?"

"It is called Hogwarts."

"And why are you interested in Theresa?"

"We believe that she possesses certain qualities we are looking."

"She's won a scholarship? How, she's never been entered in one."

"Well her name was down since birth-"

"Who registered her? Her parents?"

Martha was a stubborn woman. Dumbledore slid his wand from his pocket and pointed at her face. He quickly stowed it when her eyes slid out of focus.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said.

"Now, what can you tell me about Theresa?"

"_Well_…she's a funny child."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, amused. "I thought as much."

"She was a funny baby, too. Never cried, only if we were late to feed her. But when she got older, she was…_odd_."

"Odd? How do you mean?"

"Well-" she stopped short and cast a glance at Dumbledore. "She has a spot at your school?"

"Definitely."

"And nothing can change it?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"So you'll take her away no matter what?"

"No matter what."

She looked him up and down before continuing. "She…frightens people."

"Like a bully?" Dumbledore asked. _She is already becoming like her father_.

"Not like a bully," Martha said. "But it's very hard to deal with these situations. But there were any nasty problems…"

Dumbledore sat still, wondering what Theresa could have done.

"There was Nigel Smith, who shoved her down several steps and was put in the hospital to get a cast on her arm…well, she couldn't have been responsible for it, but someone had to be responsible for the fact that the bones in his arm were crushed into powder.

"Yes."

"And then there was Sarah Mercer. Three years ago, she broke Theresa's ankles one day and attempted to set fire to one of the orphans bedrooms, and attempted to throw a child out of a window. Two days later, Sarah was a raving mess."

She looked at Dumbledore before saying, "Some of the children like her, look up to her even. But not many will be sorry to see the back of her."

"You understand, I hope, that she will not be staying permanently?" Dumbledore asked, "She will return once a year during the summer."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," she said. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Very much."

Martha led the old man out of her office down and down the hall. They reached the last door. She opened the door slowly.

"Theresa? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore."

The room comprised of an old desk, a dresser, and a bed. The occupant was a girl placing pictures into an album.

Dumbledore noticed that there wasn't a trace of Bellatrix in her. She was a young Tom Riddle. She was a beautiful girl.

Her dark eyes left the album and widened as she took in the man's eccentric appearance.

Dumbledore noticed that Theresa's eyes shown hesitation and some anxiety.

"H-hello," she said.

Sister Martha quickly left, closing the door quietly.

Dumbledore chose to sit in the chair at the desk. "Hello Theresa, I am professor Dumbledore of-"

"Professor as in doctor?" she asked sharply. "Where are you from? An asylum? What Martha has told is a lie. I haven't done anything!"

"I am not from the asylum," Dumbledore said calmly. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Theresa's mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened. Without warning, her face, ears, and throat turned a brilliant shade of red before she slammed her face into the photo album that was placed on her knees. "I'm so sorry!"

Dumbledore was taken aback, though he didn't show. He had expected Theresa to say "tell the truth" like her father before her. "Do not worry about it. I am here to explain several things to you about why you were excepted at my school."

"Like what my powers are?"

"Exactly. Though, I take it that your magic reveals itself in moments of stress and anger?"

"No. I can control it…sometimes," she replied. "I can…make things float and fly towards me, make things disappear, make things change colors…"

"Hmm, that level of control is rare."

"Um, professor…" Theresa said, bringing Dumbledore out of thought

"Yes, Theresa?"

"Where am I suppose to go to find my school supplies?"

"Ah, yes. Another thing I needed to help you with. Tomorrow, I will take you to the Leaky Cauldron, it's a pub in London." Dumbledore stood from and head for the door and turned, as if he could read her mind, as he said, "And tomorrow, you may ask as many questions you wish. Good night," he added with a smile.

Theresa face broke into a smile. She was really leaving the orphanage. She was so excited that she didn't notice her bed levitating until the top of her head hit the ceiling.

"Oops!"


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

_Okay, sneaking into the zoo to borrow two snakes: easy_, Theresa thought_. Sneaking back with two very angry snakes: hell on earth_. They hissed whenever anyone bumped into them. She kept telling them to be quiet, but they do not listen.

As soon as she was near the glass of the what was the snakes' habitat, she placed them inside and left before anyone say her.

The journey home was quite enjoyable for her. She was practically skipping when she thought of leaving the orphanage to go to Hogwarts.

She was so excited that she didn't bother staying in her room to wait, instead she sat on a sofa on the first floor and watched television.

…

It was noon when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door to the orphanage. When the door opened, an assumption he made before leaving was proven correct as Theresa was all but hopping up an down as she opened the door.

"Hello Professor," she said brightly.

"Good day Theresa," he said with a small smile. She was so different from her father, who probably never had any form of genuine happiness. "Come along."

She followed, slamming the door behind her. She trailed after Dumbledore, staring at the robes he wore, until he stopped at the corner.

"This is good enough," Dumbledore said. He held out his right arm and said, "You might grasp my arm tightly."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the Leaky Cauldron the fastest way possible."

Curious, Theresa grasped his arm. She felt it twist away and she redoubled her grip, but without warning, everything went dark. Theresa could not breathe and she felt as if she was being forced through a small, rubber tube until suddenly, it was over.

Theresa released her hold on Dumbledore's arm and stumbled slightly. "I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

"Yes, it does take some getting used to," Dumbledore said.

"What was that?" Theresa asked in a low tone, still nauseas.

"Apparition," Dumbledore replied. "It's the fastest form of travel. However, most people tend to feel sick from the sensation," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Theresa looked around and noticed her surroundings, or at least the change. She was outside a bar. Theresa stared, muttering, "_wow_."

Dumbledore opened the door and after Theresa as she rushed inside. Dumbledore led her through the bar to a door that led them into a small, walled courtyard, where there was only trash cans and weeds.

When she looked back at Dumbledore, he was tapping his wand on the brick wall. The brick wriggled and in the middle, a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until it was a tall archway.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said. "To Diagon Alley."

As they walked down the cobbled street, Theresa knew she looked like a child as she twisted her head in every direction, wanting to see as much as she can.

But she stopped, wondering where they were going. "Um, professor, where are we going?"

"To Gringotts," he answered. "A bank."

"But why must we visit a bank?" Theresa asked.

"To use the money from your vault to pay for your school things."

"What vault?" she asked, before adding, "sir?"

"You are a member of one of the wealthiest wizarding families."

Theresa was about to ask another question when they reached a large snowy white building and standing beside its bronze doors in a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. The goblin was several inches shorter than Theresa. He had a clever face, a pointed beard, and long fingers and feet. He bowed as Theresa and Dumbledore walked inside. They faced a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there**_

A pair of goblins bowed them through the doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Dumbledore and Theresa made for the counter.

"Good day," Dumbledore said. "We are here to visit the Lestrange vault."

"Do you have proof of identification?" the goblin asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, removing several sheets of parchment from his pocket and handing them over to the goblin.

The goblin read through it quickly, nodding often before handing back the sheets to Dumbledore. "Everything's in order." He looked over his shoulder and called out, "Ragnor!"

Another goblin marched up to the counter. The goblin behind the counter reached into a drawer and removed a bag, handing it to Ragnor, he said "Take these two down to the Lestrange vault." Ragnor gave a single curt nod before leading Dumbledore and Theresa through a door into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Ragnor whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them and they climbed in.

They hurtled through a maze twisting passages and tunnels until it got colder and colder before they finally stopped.

When they stepped off the cart, Ragnor opened the bag to and the goblin pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a loud ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils.

"What are those?" Theresa asked."

"Clankers," Ragnor answered. "We need them to keep the dragon from attacking."

"Dragon?"

A loud roar rang through the tunnel and Theresa froze as she saw the source of the sound.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground; its eyes were milky pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway.

Ragnor shook the Clanker in his hand the dragon stopped. It backed away with another roar.

"They're trained to believe that pain will follow this sound," Ragnor said with a twisted grin. Theresa stared after him, her mouth open in shock. As Dumbledore walked past her, he handed her a bag.

"Something to carry your money in."

They reached a vault door where Ragnor placed his hand upon. It looked as if the door melted away, revealing a large room. What caught her immediate attention were the piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Around her, treasures were crammed from floor to ceiling. She saw several suits of silver armor, skins from large creatures with long spines and drooping wings, potions in jeweled flasks, and, as odd as it is, a skull wearing a crown.

Perhaps her favorite among them was a small golden cup with two, finely-wrought handles and a few jewels. When she picked it up, she noticed that there was a badger engraved on the side.

She remembered what she was there for and placed the cup back where she found it and made her way to one of the piles of coins, sweeping a fair amount into the bag before turning back to Dumbledore and Ragnor.

…

"Do you have your list with you?" Dumbledore asked as they left Gringotts.

"Uh huh," she said, taking the school letter from the back pocket of her baggy jeans.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Since Eeylops Owl Emporium is close, shall we get your animal?" Dumbledore asked.

Theresa nodded, following Dumbledore. Eeylops Owl Emporium was not what she had expected. There seemed to be every known animal inside the large room. The animals, however, seemed to be afraid of Theresa, as every time she went near one, they would run. All except three animals; a crow, a raven, and a small black cat that had a patch of white fur above its eyes that was shaped like a crescent moon. She bought all three. She named them rather quickly; the crow was named Draven, the raven was Edgar, and the cat was Celine.

…

After they left Eeylops, they went to get her uniform and her school books.

They finally made it to a shop with a sign that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Dumbledore sat on to wait. Theresa felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with secret magic.

"Good afternoon, a voice said suddenly.

Theresa screamed but quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, her face burning red.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shined like moons in the gloom of the room.

"Um…hello," Theresa said weakly.

"Hmmm," was all Ollivander said. From his pocket, he took out a long tape measure with silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?"

Theresa was confused. "Uh…I'm right handed," she said awkwardly.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Theresa from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

Theresa soon realized that the tape measure was moving on its own accord once it started measuring her ears, nose, and lips. Ollivander, however, was taking down several boxes from random shelves.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Now, Ms. Riddle, try this one holly and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Flexible. Just give it a wave."

Theresa did so, feeling foolish, but Ollivander snatched the wand from her hand at once.

"Try this. Maple and dragon heartstring. Seven inches. Rigid."

Theresa barely lifted her hand before the wand was taken from her by Ollivander.

"No, no. This one. Oak and phoenix feather. Nine inches.

Theresa tried and tried and the pile of wands grew higher and higher. Ollivander was muttering happily, as if he were enjoying the challenge.

"Another tricky customer," he said. "You and Mr. Potter are the most difficult I've had in a while. Ah, yes. Here-try this. Yew and phoenix feather. Thirteen inches."

Once she grasped the wand, she felt a sudden warmth. She raised the wand above her and lightning danced over her head before disappearing.

"Oh, bravo!" Ollivander cried. "Strange…and so curious…"

"Um…what is?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Riddle. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave two more feathers — just two. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother has taken the lives of so many innocents.

Theresa felt herself get cold. She looked down at the wand in her hand.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Riddle… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Theresa shivered. She didn't like Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid for her wand and Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Dumbledore and Theresa made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Edgar the raven sat on her shoulder and Draven the crow was gliding above them while Celine trotted around them. Once there, Dumbledore treated Theresa to a meal.

A question nagged at her while she ate.

"Professor, who was Mr. Ollivander talking about?" she asked.

"Who, the Mr. Potter he spoke of?"

"The other one…I think he said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Ah yes, him…" he said.

"What's his name?"

"He has a few names, but his name is Voldemort. He is one of the most powerful wizards in history. His crimes are extreme to the point that people fear even his name. It is assumed that he is dead, but they never found his body.

"Who killed him…er…I mean stopped him?"

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore replied. "He was only a baby at the time and he lost both of his parents that night."

"Oh, no…"

They lapsed into silence until Theresa finished her meal and Dumbledore took her back to the orphanage.

Just before Dumbledore left, he turned to Theresa and wished her luck when she goes to Hogwarts. He smiled before disappearing with a _crack!_

**A/N - When Theresa get's to hogwarts, which house do you think she should be in?**

**And the name for the pet crow came from Eric Draven, the main character from the 1994 film The Crow.**

**The raven's named after Edgar Allen Poe, the writer of The Raven.**

**The cat, well I named it after my friend's cat.**


End file.
